


Night Vale Radio Presents: The Community Calendar

by chemicalconcerto



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blue Lily Lily Blue Spoilers, Community Calendar, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Intern Noah, Panic! at the Disco References, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalconcerto/pseuds/chemicalconcerto
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Wtnv/trc au?





	Night Vale Radio Presents: The Community Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between the release of Blue Lily, Lily Blue, and The Raven King.

Let’s have a look at the Community Calendar.

Thursday afternoon, Dark Owl Records will be hosting a live concert featuring popular rock band Panic at the Disco.  Instead of promoting their new album, Panic at the Disco (which now only consists of one member playing every instrument by himself simultaneously) will be performing a previously unreleased track called  _Murder Squash._   Panic at the Disco will perform this song forty-seven times in succession.  Remember, concert attendance is mandatory.  The Sheriff’s Secret Police would like to remind residents that failure to attend the mandatory concert will result in your implication in a series of nasty child murders you did not commit.

Friday, the Night Vale PTA is sponsoring its annual “Hug a Hitman” carnival.  Come on down to Night Vale Elementary for fun and festivities and the chance to hug or maybe adopt a lonely, abandoned hitman.  Bring the whole family!

Saturday and Sunday will be rewritten in future history books anyway, so what’s the point?

Monday is “Sleeping Kings Day” at the Night Vale Public Library.  The Librarians have set up a workshop for any young Night Vale residents who might be searching for ancient sleeping kings.  “We know who you seek,” they hissed through the library doors, their claws digging gouges in the glass panes, “we know where he lies.  Come see, come seeeeee…”  Then, one of their venom sacs erupted and Intern Noah was unable to get the rest of their statement.

To the family of Intern Noah, we offer our sincere condolences. Please come pick up his car, we need the space in the station parking lot.

Tuesday is the day to ponder your impending death.  Alllll day.

Wednesday will be a dream.  You will find yourself in a nighttime forest.  Mist coils around your ankles.  Behind you, a raven caws.  You look… Nothing there.  In your hands…  Was this here before?  A book.  A leather journal.  You open it and you are enlightened.  Wasps patrol your skin.  Behind you, a raven caws.  You know what it is you need but you cannot find it.  You beg the forest, but the trees do not speak your language.  There is a girl holding your hand.  Behind you, a raven caws.  Behind you, a raven caws.  Behind you, a raven.

This has been the Community Calendar.


End file.
